GrinningVincent
GrinningVincent was a loyal partner, and friend to The Island's protector, Hellraiser, during his time on The Island. He went through many trials and adventures, went between good and bad, double agent to secret agent, until he mysteriously vanished after being rescued by a time travelling Olicardus and PhoenixUK. The Life of a Dog The most obvious difference between GrinningVincent and everyone else who Hellraiser brought to The Island, was that he was in fact, a dog. GrinningVincent was a yellow labradour retriever who enjoyed eating cat treats, drinking Coca~Cola, and eating Oreos. When GrinningVincent was 3 (dog) years old he was taken from his litter by a group of scientists. He was put through a number of fitness tests, and then went through several operations. These operations were meant to test out a new device, the device allowed dogs to send telekenetic messages to people whenever he would bark, this allowed the humans to understand the dog. But this also meant that he could hear the humans, something the scientists weren't thinkung about. The scientists talked about how they would test the device on several more dogs and if it didn't work, they would disect GrinningVincent and the other 3 dogs to see what was different about him. When he heard this news GrinningVincent decided to escape, he waited until they took him off the operating table and then ran away as fast as he could. GrinningVincent was on the run for 4 (human) years before he used his telekenetic power to listen to a message from an Island hundreds of miles off the coast. The message said, "I've just become protector of a light, got any tips on what I should get; a sonic fence or some magical ash? Maybe both? Then some loyal subjects that can help me, maybe someone with psychopathic personality traits would be a good idea for a sort of like second in command?" GrinningVincent saw this as his chance to be able to have a normal life of a talking, telekenetic, dog. GrinningVincent decided to hijack a small boat from a man, his wife, and their child their names were Desmond, Penny, and Charlie. He used the boat to flee to The Island he heard about in the message. GrinningVincent arrived to The Island after 12 hours of sailing (10 days after Hellraiser became the new protector), and the first man he met was Olicardus. GrinningVincent asked if there was room for him on The Island. Startled by him being able to understand the dog, he decided to let him stay, he also decided to not think to much about the fact that there was a talking dog since he had seen stranger things on The Island. Oli convinced him to join the others, so Oli showed him the way to their camp. GrinningVincent decided to go exploring The Island and came across The Heart of The Island, he figured that this must be the light Hellraiser was talking about, suddenly a darkness entered his body and began a slow take over of his soul. For the next few weeks GrinningVincent did nothing of real importance and blended into the background. When he went to the beach party set up by BathtubJin he caught the eye of a DHARMA Initiative scientist, PhoenixUK. At the first chance he got PhoenixUK asked him if he could run some tests on him (He suspected that there was more to him than what most people thought, he suspected the darkness that had taken him over), GrinningVincent was then flooded with the memories of his past, this scared him and he ran away to some of the natives, Rose & Bernard. PhoenixUK now knew for sure that there was something more to him, so he trained an army of Hurley Birds to hunt down and capture the dog. Unfortunately for him, Hellraiser intervened and stopped PhoenixUK from doing anything to him. Again, GrinningVincent did nothing of any real importance throughout the next few weeks: *He witnessed The Flame Station being destroyed by PhoenixUK *He was the first person to meet SeanJack when Oceanic 815 crashed onto The Island *He was able to prevent the light from being turned off by Sporkabel GrinningVincent decided that he wasn't pulling his weight around The Island so he decided to go undercover at The DHARMA Initiative, to help out Hellraiser. He was able to infiltrate the top-secret: JackFace Station. After a few days of gathering info at the station, he came across a secret door. When he opened it, he inadvertently released an army of JackFaces onto The Island. When he did this, PhoenixUK realized who he really was and put him in Room 23 to "clear his mind" before he ran any tests. He was there for a few hours and was then moved over to The Swan Station, where PhoenixUK decided he would do his experiments. But luckily GrinningVincent was saved by Batman & Robin. Unfortunately, GrinningVincent's mind being cleared is exactly what the darkness inside him needed to completely take over his soul. When the darkness finally took complete control over his body his new, darkened, soul was ripped from his body to wreak havoc onto The Island. The Life of a Monster GrinningCerberus GrinningVincent, or as he was known to the inhabitents of The Island, GrinningCerberus, was an incarnation of all (dog) evil, which appeared in the form of a dog silhouette with glowing red eyes. GrinningCerberus existed outside of Three Dimensional space, and would shift from having length, width, and depth to having only width and length. GrinningCerbeus started out by stalking the Oilean infected PhoenixUK, but after that he decided to attack anything on sight and rip them to shreds. GrinningCerberus can also manifest into dead dogs, a tactic he used only once. When the darkness took over and ripped his soul from his body, GrinningVincent's original body died. When a group of Flight 815 passengers came across his dead body they brought it to Olicardus and when GrinningCerberus found out they knew he fled into the jungle. He decided to stalk some prey and came across PhoenixUK (Who was infected by an Oilean at the time). After a few hours of stalking him in the dark, he pounced at him and ripped off his arm. This caused the Oil to spill out of PhoenixUK and so he decided to run off away from GrinningCerberus. The next time GrinningCerberus was seen was at Hellraiser's temple. GrinningCerberus was stopped by the ash surrounding the temple (SeanJack), but an oil-infected Locke removed the ash, leaving the temple vulnerable. He entered the temple and killed everyone, except for DFaraday, Lennon, and SeanJack, without a feeling of remorse. He was also able to burn the inside of the temple to the ground. To make sure something like this never happened again DFaraday set up more ash around the destroyed temple, and hardwired 500 pounds of C-4 Explosives to the area around the ash. PhoenixUK and Olicardus decided to join eachother to stop this menace. The devised a plan to trick GrinningCerberus into doing himself in, using PhoenixUK's Hydrogen bomb. The pair disguised the bomb as a giant bone, something GrinningCerberus just couldn't resist. When GrinningCerberus swallowed the bomb whole, it blew up inside him, killing him from the inside and turning him into a Bloated monument. GrinningCloudy When GrinningCerberus was defeated Oli had some of the 'Others' to bring him to Hydra Island and put him in the old bear cages, just in case he was ever to be ressurected. Hellraiser didn't like what had happened to the poor dog, so he decided to revive his dead soul, purify it, then return it to it's original host (GrinningVincent). The only thing GrinningVincent was able to do before another misfortune occured, was to take a nap on the beach. When GrinningVincent was walking through the jungle, he was thrown into the source and turned into a Cloud Monster, by 1foxi in a failed attempt to get revenge on Hellraiser. It wasn't long before GrinningVincent (GrinningCloudy, as the natives would refer to him), was able to find a productive way to use his new powers. When PhoenixUK and Hellraiser were stuck in the past, GrinningCloudy manifested himself into the delorean from ''Back To The Future, ''and travelled back in time to rescue the two of them. On day 71 of Hellraisers reign as protector, GrinningCloudy and 1foxi got into a fight, each of them using their "Smoke/Cloud" powers against each other. GrinningVincent used his cloud power to summon a tornado and defeated 1foxi (This also destroyed Hellraiser's decoy cabin). Even though he came out on top, Cloudy still was not able to kill 1foxi for good. Around day 80, The Island is under heavy threat, PhoenixUK and the rest decide that their best chance of survival is to time-skip to a point after the threat was already gone. PhoenixUK caused an overload at The Orchid Station, sending him and most of the others through time. Unfortunately Clouds and Smoke Monsters are unpredictable as to when they will be able to time-travel and Cloudy and 1foxi are stuck in the present time. GrinningCloudy did his best to defind The Island from the threats, but it was just too much for him to handle, and he was defeated (But not killed). Eventually, when the JackFaces start infecting the animals of the Earth to help them destroy it, they infect a cat (Serious-Cat). Serious-Cat-Face made his way to The Island and attacked GrinningCloudy (Normally he would be able to take out one JackFace easilly, but unfortunately, Serious-Cats are Cloud Monsters one true weakness.) GrinningCloudy, was beaten and tortured for 12 days in a secluded cabin, before a pair of time-travellers (Oli+PhoenixUK) busted into the cabin, freed Cloudy, killed Serious-Cat-Face, and then time-travelled again. Cloudy was angry because it took so long for him to be rescued, but he then noticed everyone was gone and The Island was destroyed. Confused about what was going on, he head into the jungle to look for any signs of life left on The Island. This was the last time GrinningCloudy was ever seen by any other Island inhabitents, nobody knows his location, or if he even survived the destruction of the Earth, caused by DarthDesmond.